


If a Tree Falls

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was silence.</p></blockquote>





	If a Tree Falls

People make a lot of noise.

Not talking. Other noises. Heats beating, chests exhaling, eyes blinking, stomachs gurgling…

Noises that mean you're alive.

He doesn’t want to make his friends uneasy. So he times his breaths to the beat of Wes' heart, counts silently in his head as he blinks, shifts position whenever Cordy slants her eyes toward him.

At night, alone in his room, he drops the pretense. Even rocks eventually crumble. If the entirety of your existence can best be explained by everything you're not what does that even mean?

He wonders if he's really there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was silence.


End file.
